furralityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Kitt
STATS BIRTHPLACE » Pittsburgh, PA TATTOOS/PIERCINGS » None FAVORITE FOOD » FAVORITE COLOR » FAVORITE MUSIC » FAVORITE SEASON » FAVORITE MOVIE » HISTORY Original Incarnation scc_32-thomas-silver_2538_ly.jpg thomas-dekker-breaks-nose-02.jpg STAR_98875_018.jpg 100517_KaboomMainHNGHJG.jpg thomas-dekkernfghngf.jpg Thomas-Dekker-f03.jpg normal_0005.jpg normal_0008.jpg Premiere_Of_New_766c.jpg 001jnkjnbjbnkjb.jpg ---- Amalgaverse High Jason's was raised by his father after his parents parted ways. Nothing was uncommon about his upbringing, but the boy just wasn't quite right. Starting at his teenage years, he began acting out, drinking and partying. These are normal for most teenagers and his father approached them as such, trying to curb the drinking and bad behavior. But it was the things his father didn't know about that formed him into the person he is now. Jason always held a very shaky relationship with his mother. While she went off and later started a new family with another man, jealousy and hatred grew not for her necessarily, but for her daughter. Why should she get two parents and why should she get a loving mother while he was left with a broken family and a father who didn't quite know how to handle him. So he lashed out at his younger half-sister, who he barely tolerated to begin with. There was just something not right with her and he couldn't place it. In reality, it's because they're the same sort of creature but neither has realized that yet. Overall, he's just an angry boy with a creepily bizarre obsession with his sister. Terminator - The Sarah Connor chronicles - John Connor02.jpg thomas-dekker-the-final-destination-premiere-09-680x1024.jpg 293.ad.Dekker.101509.jpg 600full-thomas-dekker.jpg Lena-and-Thomas-Dekker-lena-headey-2024815-1200-640.jpg thomas-dekker-20090722-524354.jpg 041.jpg 03.jpg 013.jpg 01.jpg 05.jpg 003dsfvgsdfvs.jpg ABILITIES & SPECIAL TALENTS PLAYLIST PLAYLIST *''' Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - Up Jumped The Devil ' :: '' O poor heart / I was doomed from the start / Doomed to play / The villians part / I was the baddest Johnny / In the apple cart / My blood was blacker / Than the chambers of a dead nun's heart / Who's that milling on the courthouse steps / Nailing my face to the hitching fence / Who's that milling on the courthouse steps / Up jumped the Devil and off he crept '' *' Eels - Souljacker, Pt. 1 ' :: '' Twenty-two miles of hard road / Thirty-three years of tough luck / Forty-four skulls buried in the ground / Crawling down through the muck / Oh yeah / Johnny don't like the teacher / Johnny don't like the school / One day Johnny gonna do somethin' / Show 'em he's nobody's fool / Oh yeah / Sisters, brothers make better lovers / Family Affairs down under the covers / Trailer park the broken hearts / Won't let you leave until you're bleeding '' *' That Handsome Devil - Viva Discordia ' :: '' Brother's outside, smoking on a Newport / Heard about his sister, running through the food court / Ran right over the dude from the shoe store / Rumored that he jumped down two floors, ooh, Lord! / Came right up behind him / The kid didn't see him / I never seen that look on another human being / Bats in the belfry / Rotten on the vine / Can't keep my eyes closed / Sunny all the time / Put your hands where I can see 'em, boy / Keep 'em up high / This place / Has gone / Crazy '' *' My Lady Four - ...Sometimes The Bear Eats You ' :: '' Hello Doctor, Hello Doctor, / It seems my body can't control my insisting hand. / And if I let it go much farther, / I'll wake up feeling more and more like another man, / Again. / Hello Mother, Hello Father. / Have you forgotten what it's like to dream again, to plan? / Disaster is arranged, / Well I'm a fighter, I won't be tamed, / You won't be, the one to break me down. / And I know that you've got your ways, / I'm not making claim, to who'd come out on top, / But I'm not giving up. / Since when did you call me your partner? / I'm not your brother, not your father, I'm just a man. / We need each other to move onward, / So think and wonder, Cause I remember who called me a friend, / Way back then... '' *' Depeche Mode - Wrong ' :: ''I was born with the wrong sign / In the wrong house / With the wrong ascendancy / I took the wrong road / That led to the wrong tendencies / I was in the wrong place at the wrong time / For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme / On the wrong day of the wrong week / I used the wrong method with the wrong technique / Wrong / Wrong / There's something wrong with me chemically / Something wrong with me inherently / The wrong mix in the wrong genes / I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means / It was the wrong plan / In the wrong hands / The wrong theory for the wrong man / The wrong eyes on the wrong prize / The wrong questions with the wrong replies '' *' The Dresden Dolls - My Alcoholic Friends ''' :: '' I'm counting back / The number of the steps / It took for me to get / Back on the wagon of the weekend / I'll use the autotimer to prove that / I'll get home with my imagination / If they find the body in the basement / "In the very house that she was raised in!" / I'm taking down / The number of the times / So when we get the sign / From God I'll be the first to call them / I'm taking back the number of the beast / Cause six is not a pretty number / Eight or three are definitely better / 'A' is for the address on the letter / To my alcoholic friends '' Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Player: Ally